39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katherine Cahill
Katherine Cahill is one of Gideon and Olivia Cahill's five offsprings and is the founder of the Ekaterina branch. History Katherine was one of the four original Cahill siblings. She was the second oldest of her siblings, as she was born in 1492 somewhere in Ireland. Like her father, Gideon, Katherine was fascinated by science. When she was little, Thomas and she spent endless hours dreaming of going on great adventures but that all changed in 1507. Both she and Thomas believed Luke was responsible for the fire that killed their father, so they traveled to Portugal together to protect their Clues from their brother. In Portugal, they met Louisa and Thomas begged Katherine to stay there for a little longer, and they stayed for three years. So an angry Katherine ran away from her brother in the middle of the night, with his clue and escaped to Egypt and became one of the world's first Egyptologists, learning how to read and write Hieroglyphics even before the Rosetta Stone was found. There she hid a Clue for her descendants to find. Her motto may be "Ingenuity above all". According to the back of her card, she wrote Luke was "sneakier than a serpent, and even more deadly" and Jane was "too young, too fanciful to make it on her own" and Thomas "ignored his duty, my greatest disappointment" and her Father "valued his secrets more than his family" which means he didn't care for his family, and her mother, Olivia, was "blinded by love and crippled by loyalty." Family * Gideon Cahill- Father (deceased) * Olivia Cahill- Mother (deceased) * Luke Cahill - Brother (deceased) * Thomas Cahill - Brother (deceased) * Jane Cahill - Sister (deceased) * Madeleine Cahill - Sister (deceased) * Toyotomi Hideyoshi - Nephew (deceased) * Louisa - Sister-in-law (deceased) * William Shakespeare - Great Nephew (deceased) * Winthrop Cahill - Nephew (deceased) * Many other relatives and descendants Personality As founder of the Ekaterina Branch, Katherine must have loved technology and the sciences. Bae Oh even said that she was the "queen of ingenuity". She was also courageous since it was brave for a woman to travel alone in her time, and she did so. She seemed to care about her descendants, leaving them a Clue in the Sakhet statues, and in her diary. Katherine was also extremely clever, cracking the code of Hi eroglyphics 200 years before the Rosetta Stone was found. Appearance When Dan Cahill found her portrait, she is described as a young woman with short blonde hair and intelligent eyes, wearing a brown dress. Unlike most girls at the time, she wore breeches rather than dresses. Regardless of that information, she is shown wearing a dress on both of her cards. In Vespers Rising, when she was still fifteen, Gideon described her with short dark hair, and wore a frock and breeches like a boy with dark eyes. Overview ''The Maze of Bones A portrait of Katherine Cahill was found along with the pictures of her siblings. Beyond the Grave It is revealed that Katherine went to Egypt to hide one of her Clues, myrrh . She bought three Sakhet statues, modified them to hold secrets to the Clue and hired tombrobbers to hide them in tombs of queens. Into the Gauntlet Her tombstone was on Cahill Island. Vespers Rising'' In Vespers Rising, Katherine was seen by Gideon taking apart an ancient family heirloom, a globe, but he didn't punish her, as he was surprised she didn't have it taken apart years ago. In the prequel it's obvious to see how Thomas looks after her, Luke taunts her, and Katherine and Jane seem to have very little contact at all. Talents Katherine was amazing in technology and mechanics. She was the smartest one of her siblings, which is why her branch is smartest. Cards * Card 99: Katherine Cahill Trivia *On Katherine's notebook, there is the alchemical symbol for Phosphorus, which is one of her Clues. *Katherine was as smart as her father, being the only one in her family besides her father to outsmart Damien Vesper. Category:Ekaterina Category:Historic Cahills Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Ekaterina Category:Cahill Family Category:Females Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Beyond the Grave Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Deceased Category:Mothers Category:Historic Cahills Category:Vespers Rising Category:Clues Category:Cards Category:Alistair oh